No le digas a nadie
by jessicangel
Summary: Si las paredes de este hotel hablaran...estaríamos completamente arruinados, ¿verdad Kurokocchi?


¡Al fin se me hizo poder publicar en fanfiction! Ya tenía muchas ganas de subir una historia aquí, y me estaba cansando de leer y leer pero no publicar nada...en fin, no las entretengo y las dejo con el oneshot.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

* * *

—Lo siento mucho Momoi, pero hoy también llegaré algo tarde…-los labios en su cuello apenas lo dejaron hablar.

— _¿Otra vez?_ —su tono de decepción se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, la fecha límite se acerca y bueno…—hizo una pausa en lo que abría la cerradura del departamento.

— _¿Tetsu-kun? ¿Sigues ahí?_

—S-sí, perdona, alguien me llamó. —Apenas y pudo abrir la puerta con el cuerpo de su acompañante encima—Debo terminar mis artículos para la-la siguiente edición—una mordida en su oreja casi le arranca un suspiro que echaría a todo a perder.

— _Hmmm, de acuerdo. Pero no llegues muy tarde, ¿está bien?_ —si no fuera porque estaba más ocupado quitándole la camisa al chico frente a él, probablemente habría notado el dejo de desilusión en la voz de la chica.

—Claro. Nos vemos alrato Momoi. —La camisa salió aventada a algún lugar.

— _Hasta lue_ \- click. Ni siquiera la dejo terminar y botó los auriculares al suelo. Ahora que por fin estaba libre se lanzó al cuello de su amante, acercándolo más, deseoso de sentir su rostro y esos exquisitos labios contra los suyos. Entre jadeo y jadeo, su compañero por fin habló:

—No la dejaste ni terminar de despedirse…—mordió el labio inferior del otro—creo que hoy si estás bastante ansioso, ¿eh, Kurokocchi?—sonrió lascivamente contra los labios del más bajo mientras se aproximaban al mueble más cercano.

—Por favor no hables, Kise—se dejó caer en el mueble con el rubio encima de él, quien no dejaba de atacar su cuello con besos, lamidas y mordidas, que enviaban espasmos de placer directo a su entrepierna.

—Sabes que no me gusta que me dejes marcas—se quejó, pero sus manos no dejaban de acariciar la bien formada espalda del rubio, delineando con sus finos dedos aquellos deliciosos músculos que tanto le gustaban.

Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue el sonido de dientes y lengua contra piel, seguido de su propio gemido de dolor y placer.

—Sólo no dejes que te vea sin la camisa y ya—su voz sonaba entre divertida y excitada.

—No lo decía por es-¡ahh!—otro gemido se escapó de sus labios al sentir la rodilla del más alto rozar su entrepierna. La fricción en su miembro ya estaba poniéndolo duro, y eso que apenas estaban comenzando.

—Kurokocchi…—susurró el rubio contra la piel de su pecho—no sabes cuantas ganas tenía ya de tenerte—y dicho esto terminó de quitar la camisa del peli azul, dejando a su completa merced la blanca y sedosa piel del chico. Sonrió con malicia al ver los rozados pezones, que ya estaban erectos. Lentamente dirigió su lengua a uno de ellos, mientras dejaba un rastro de saliva que hacía a Kuroko estremecerse bajo él.

Con sus dientes comenzó a morder y chupar uno de ellos, y con su mano libre atendía el otro pezón; mientras que su cadera se encargaba del ya excitado miembro del peli azul, quien soltaba suspiros de placer por la fricción.

Si Kuroko estaba duro sólo con unos cuantos besos, sentía que iba a venirse en cualquier momento. Santo Dios, Kise era un maestro con su lengua, el placer que le provocaba sentir su aliento sobre su pecho y sentirse completamente devorado era abrumador.

No podía pensar en nada, se sentía completamente mareado por la excitación, y el roce del miembro del rubio contra el suyo sólo lograba enloquecerlo aún más.

—Ki-Kise-kun…

No buscaba advertirle sobre su eminente clímax, el chico probablemente se haya dado cuenta cuando dejó de rozar su cadera contra la de él. Simplemente quería decir su nombre, hacerle sentir al otro que él era el causante de todas esas sensaciones en su cuerpo.

El rubio se alejó de su pecho para poder mirarle a los ojos.

Lamió sus labios antes de acercarse al rostro del más bajo.

—Te ves tan sexy luego de tener un orgasmo—dijo y enseguida atacó la boca del peli azul, devorando sus labios, introduciendo ferozmente su lengua en la boca ajena, saboreando esa deliciosa sensación, saliva corriendo por las mejillas de ambos mientras buscaban llenarse más y más del otro.

El beso terminó con un sonoro ruido que llenó la habitación; un sonido tan sucio que solo podía excitarlos más.

Se quedaron un momento quietos, perdidos en la mirada del otro.

Fue entonces cuando Kise vio los ojos de Kuroko brillar con malicia.

—Acomódate abajo, Kise— santo cielo, sólo escuchar al otro hablar con ese tono tan demandante eran suficientes para ponerse duro otra vez.

Rápidamente obedeció y se colocó debajo del peli azul, aprovechando el movimiento para sacarse los pantalones.

Ya sabía lo que venía.

Estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con sus bóxers cuando una mano lo detuvo.

—Yo me encargo de eso.

" _Nggh, tengo tantas ganas de entrar ya en él",_ pensó, pero al final simplemente se recostó en el mueble, esperando el movimiento del otro.

El de piel pálida, ya sin pantalones también, se acomodó sobre él, más precisamente, sobre su vientre bajo.

Fue acercando su boca al elástico del bóxer y lentamente comenzó a bajar con sus dientes la prenda por la piel del rubio, deteniéndose justo donde comenzaba la base de su miembro. El otro chico soltó un respingo.

—Kurokocchi…ahh—dejó escapar un suspiro al sentir la lengua del más bajo sobre su piel expuesta. Entonces, sintió como su ropa se deslizaba por sus piernas, dejándolo completamente desnudo. —Oye oye, no es justo, quede sin ropa antes que t-¡ahh!— paro de hablar cuando sintió su miembro ser engullido por la boca del peli azul. Kuroko realmente no se iba con rodeos.

Lamía, chupaba, lamía, chupaba, una y otra vez, de arriba abajo, sin detenerse, sin darse un respiro. Desde la base hasta la punta, la lengua del más bajo lo estaba llevando a otro nivel de placer.

Arqueó su espalda al sentir como Kuroko simulaba pequeñas embestidas al introducir el miembro en su boca. Santo cielo, si esto no era el paraíso entonces no podía imaginarse qué era.

El cálido aliento del chico en sus testículos lo hicieron soltar un gruñido; una vez más, el vaivén de lamidas por todo su pene comenzaba, mientras que una de las manos del pequeño masturbaban la parte de piel que su boca no alcanzaba a cubrir.

Una lamida, y otra, y otra… sabía que no iba a durar mucho tiempo más.

—Ku-Kuroko…ahhhh—finalmente llegó al clímax al sentir su miembro ser devorado completamente por la boca del peli azul.

Rápidamente se enderezó para poder ver a Kuroko tragarse su esencia por completo, mientras limpiaba los restos en su mejilla con su muñeca.

Kise sintió que iba a venirse otra vez.

Atrajo al chico hacía sí y volvió a besarlo; el sabor de su semilla todavía en la boca del de piel pálida, comenzaron otra feroz batalla con sus lenguas mientras el rubio volvía a posicionarse encima de Kuroko.

De un solo jalón se deshizo de la ropa interior del otro y acomodó sus piernas entre sus caderas, buscando la mejor posición.

Al darse cuenta, Kuroko protestó.

—Kise no, sabes que no me puedo quedar toda la noche-ngh—el miembro palpitante del rubio en su entrada le impidió seguir hablando.

—Lo siento Kurokocchi, pero de verdad ya no aguanto—acercó sus dedos a la boca del chico, quien renuentemente comenzó a lamerlos.

Kise jamás se cansaría de ver esa imagen.

Cuando los sintió lo suficientemente húmedos, dirigió uno a la entrada del más bajo y lo introdujo. Kuroko se removió bajo él, pero sabía que debía hacer para aminorar el dolor.

Acercó su boca a uno de los pezones del de ojos celestes y comenzó a lamer, mientras comenzaba a mover el dedo que había introducido. Kuroko comenzó a gemir nuevamente, y cuando lo creyó oportuno, metió el segundo y el tercero, al tiempo que esparcía besos por todo el pecho del chico.

Después de un rato, cuando creyó que la entrada ya estaba lo suficientemente diluida, detuvo toda acción y sacó sus dedos, acomodándose sobre el otro y dirigiendo su miembro al trasero de Kuroko. Lentamente comenzó a entrar, el chico debajo de él soltando pequeños quejidos.

—Shhh…tranquilo, te prometo que pronto comenzará a sentirse bien—susurró sobre sus labios antes de besarlo dulcemente, mientras seguía adentrándose en el interior del chico.

Al sentir su miembro completamente dentro, se detuvo un momento, esperando que el de cabellos azules se acostumbrara a la sensación.

Un asentimiento suyo le indicó que estaba listo.

Haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol, comenzó con embestidas lentas, tratando de no lastimar al pequeño.

Pero vaya que era difícil.

Entraba y salía lentamente, sintiendo las paredes de Kuroko apretarse sobre su pene. Era simplemente delicioso, la mejor sensación del mundo.

Se recostó un poco y le dio otro beso al chico, quien contrario a lo que pensaba se lo devolvió agresivamente, jalándolo del cuello para sentirlo más cerca mientras cerraba sus piernas sobre la cadera del mayor.

Sólo rompió el beso para murmurar en el oído del rubio:

—Por favor, quiero sentirte entrando y saliendo de mí.

Casi tiene otro orgasmo en ese momento.

Aun volviendo a besarse, comenzó a embestirlo de verdad. El sonido de piel contra piel llenando por completo la habitación y sus oídos, un sonido tan sucio y a la vez tan excitante.

Kise se maravillaba con la sensación de la entrada de Kuroko cerrarse sobre él; el solo sentir la forma en que lo succionaba lo llevaba al borde del orgasmo.

Quería más, más de aquella sensación; se adentraba cada vez más profundo buscando llegar a ese lugar, a ese punto…

—¡Oh Dios!

—¡Aggh!

Gritaron ambos cuando sintieron el punto de placer que estaban buscando. Las embestidas se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, gemidos y gruñidos de placer salían de sus gargantas sin pudor alguno.

Kuroko afianzó sus uñas en la espalda del más alto, quien soltó un quejido con dolor cargado de lujuria al sentir como arañaba su piel.

Volvieron a besarse ferozmente, queriendo sentir más del otro, más placer, mucho más…

Kise dirigió una de sus manos al ya completamente duro miembro de Kuroko, quien solo se removió complacido.

Las embestidas seguían y los sonidos húmedos de sus bocas eran tan excitantes como las mismas; no querían detenerse, no iban a detenerse, sabían que el clímax estaba cerca.

Y finalmente llegó, con sus labios todavía unidos, con Kuroko relajándose por fin luego de venirse entre los dedos de Kise y éste dentro de él.

El rubio lamió sus dedos lujuriosamente, limpiándolos por completo con su lengua, como si se tratara del mangar más delicioso del mundo. Kuroko gimió ante la imagen y simplemente lo atrajo hacia sí para otro beso, uno mucho más delicado y suave que los anteriores.

Lentamente el mayor salió de su interior y se recostó junto a él, lo más que le permitía el angosto mueble.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos momentos, abrazados, escuchando la respiración ajena y disfrutando de esa agradable sensación luego de hacer el amor.

Luego de unos momentos, fue Kuroko quien rompió el cómodo silencio.

—Tengo que avisarle que me quedaré toda la noche.

Kise sólo se acurrucó más hacia él, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo.

—Dile que estabas muy ocupado y que no tuviste tiempo para llamarle—murmuró con voz ronca contra la piel de su oído.

Kuroko sonrió.

—Eres bastante bueno con las excusas. No sé si debería confiar en ti.

— Eres malvado Kurokocchi...

El peli celeste solo sonrió ante su puchero y se acercó a él para besarlo nuevamente, sólo un toque de labios, puro, simple, sin segundas intenciones.

Kise sonrió sinceramente tras el beso y volvió a hablar.

—Si las paredes de este hotel hablaran…—miró a su alrededor—estaríamos completamente arruinados, ¿verdad Kurokocchi?

El mencionado hizo una mueca en desagrado, apenas perceptible.

—Vaya que sí…

Nunca hablarían de ello, sin embargo.

De lo que podría llegar a suceder si en la empresa donde ambos trabajaban se descubriera que su modelo estrella era gay.

Y que además, salía con el principal editor de la revista.

Y que dicho editor estaba comprometido con la amiga de años de ambos.

No, definitivamente no iban a hablar de eso.

* * *

Quejas, sugerencias, dudas, opiniones, no duden en comentar por favor uvu

¡Mil gracias por leer!


End file.
